Sonadow One-Shots
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from the top of my head featuring my OTP. Rated M just in case.
1. Blindside Comfort

**Blindside Comfort**

Cleaning was never one of Sonic's favorite things to do, especially Spring Cleaning. All the hustle and bustle. All the strong chemical smells of cleaning products. And of course, the burning sensation he feels in his eyes when using bleach. However, it was a chore, and it needed to get done. Plus, it helps when all your friends were helping.

Tails was in charge of organizing his workshop (naturally). Knuckles and Amy had taken up dusting, and even Rouge and Shadow were helping with sweeping and mopping the floors. It was Sonic's job to clean the windows, baseboards, and doorframes.

"Now remember to be really careful with that diluted bleach, Sonic." Amy told him for like the umpteenth time that day as she dusted off the light of the dining room.

"Yes Amy, I know I have to be careful." Sonic rolled his eyes as he scrubbed at the baseboard. "You've already told me so many times."

"Well I'm just looking out for you. I wouldn't want you to accidentally get bleach in your eye."

"Amy, I'm sure I'm not gonna get bleach in my eye. I'll be careful."

With one last scrub, Sonic finished the dining room baseboards and stood up from the floor, grabbing his spray bottle of diluted bleach as he did so. He then moved on to his next room, the upstairs bathroom. After spraying the doorframe, Sonic set the bottle down on the counter of the sink and began scrubbing. As he moved closer to the counter, he knocked into it and the bottle fell down, crashing onto the floor.

"Dang it." The blue hedgehog grumbled as he knelt down and picked it back up. "Better be more careful. I don't need this thing breaking."

After spraying the baseboards, Sonic set the bottle down on the counter again, unbeknownst that the fall had loosened the top quite a bit. As he scrubbed the baseboards of the bathroom, he unknowingly began to back up to the sink again. As he got closer, he bumped into it again and once again, the bottle fell down.

As the bottle of diluted bleach fell right next to Sonic, the crash allowed the top to pop off, spilling bleach everywhere. Unfortunately for the blue hero, he was right in the splash zone, and one unfortunate drop of bleach found its way right into Sonic's left eye.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic cried out as his eye immediately began to burn tremendously from the chemicals spilt within.

Unbeknownst to Sonic, he wasn't alone upstairs. Just down the hall, Shadow was sweeping up in Sonic's room, impressed with how neat it actually looked. He half expected dirty socks and empty plates of chili dogs to be scattered around, but this wasn't the case.

The room was rather nice and neat. The walls were painted a nice silky white that seemed to glow in the white light. Sonic's bed was nicely made with the ocean blue comforter tucked in the corners. There was no clutter on Sonic's dresser, just three different pictures in frames. One of Sonic and Tails, one of the whole team, and surprisingly, one of Sonic and Shadow.

As Shadow stared at the picture of him and Sonic, he couldn't help but feel a little warm inside.

'I wasn't even smiling for this picture. In fact, I was completely against it.' He thought as he stared at his angry and annoyed face, being directed to a certain blue hedgehog, who was all bubbly and cheerful as ever as he tried to get Shadow to smile just once for one picture, but failing miserably. 'He just wouldn't stop trying to get me to smile, and in the end he just went along with it and took the picture anyway… he's got a nice smile.'

At that moment, Shadow heard Sonic screaming from the bathroom and he froze. Never before had he heard such a sound come from Sonic's mouth.

Dropping absolutely everything, Shadow raced down the hallway to the bathroom to see what was wrong. Upon entering, he saw a horrifying sight.

Sonic was on the ground, sitting in a large puddle of bleach, and had his hands pressed against his eyes as he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks at the many, one drop after another.

"Sonic what happened?" Shadow quickly asked as he knelt down to the blue hedgehog, trying to calm him down as he pet his quills back.

"CLEANER IN MY EYE! CLEANER IN MY EYE!" Sonic sobbed out, getting straight to the point, the burning sensation getting worse.

"Shit!" Shadow gasped as he stood up, picking Sonic up off the ground and holding him close, like how a mother would hold their child.

Shadow knew that Sonic was using bleach and he knew how dangerous it was once it got into your eye. He realized Sonic needed his eye flushed out, immediately.

Wasting no time, Shadow went up to the tub and stepped in, shoes and all. He turned the tap on to it's warmest setting and knelt down, still holding Sonic.

"Alright Sonic, don't worry, this will help." He whispered to the sobbing hedgehog. "Now I just need you to listen. I need you to lean your head back so that we can flush your eye out with the water."

"*sniff* O-Ok. *sniff*" Sonic whimpered as he leaned his head back, being supported by Shadow's hand.

Quickly, Shadow dunked Sonic's head under the running water, being sure to leave his nose and mouth exposed so that he can breathe.

"Open your eye, Sonic, we need to get that cleaner out." Shadow ordered gently.

Obeying the ebony hedgehog's orders, Sonic slowly opened his eyes underneath the water. As soon as the warm water touched the affected eye, he sighed in relief as his eye was already beginning to feel a lot better.

"Starting to feel better?" Shadow asked gently as he rubbed behind Sonic's ear.

" Much better " Sonic purred.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

At that familiar teasing voice, Shadow turned to the door of the bathroom and frowned at Rouge, unamused with the teasing at a time like this. The bat was just down the hall opposite of Sonic's room. She was sweeping up in the laundry room before she heard Sonic scream, followed by the sound of running water.

"Shadow, are you trying to drown Sonic?" Rouge teased. "What did he do this time?"

"He didn't do anything Rouge, and I'm not trying to drown him." Shadow growled as Sonic whimpered. "I'm just trying to flush his eye out because he accidentally got bleach in it. Now, if your done teasing about a serious situation, I suggest you go get Tails so that he can make sure that Sonic's eye isn't seriously damaged."

"R-Right." Rouge quickly nodded in surprise before she left to do just that.

"Do you think I might go partially blind because of this?" Sonic whimpered, more tears running down his face, the water of the tap washing them away.

Shadow frowned, his ears pinned to his head. He hated to see Sonic so upset, he much rather see him smiling. He missed that beautiful smile from the azure beauty.

"I don't know, Sonic." He sighed, closing his eyes in thought. "But I do know one thing."

"And what's that?"

Suddenly, Shadow pulled Sonic out from under the water and had him sit up. The pigment in his left eye was faded, showing that his vision may be affected, but Shadow didn't pay any attention to that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist and held him close, kissing away Sonic's tears before placing a final kiss gently upon his lips.

"Whatever happens, I will always protect your blindside." He purred.

Sonic's face was practically glowing red at this point, but he didn't mind it. It almost seemed like a privilege to see this part of Shadow, and he loved it.

Feeling warm inside, Sonic gave Shadow the smile he loved so much and he kissed him, surprising the ebony hedgehog before he quickly kissed back. A few seconds later, Sonic broke the kiss and pulled back, smiling heartfully at Shadow.

"Thanks Shads, that means a lot to me."

Shadow smiled back and kissed the top of Sonic's head before snuggling him close.

"I love you, Sonic."

"... I love you too, Shadow."


	2. It's Ok To Cry

**It's Ok To Cry**

(WARNING: This one-shot may contain spoilers of the 1989's film "Pet Sematary" by Stephen King)

Sonic hasn't really been in a happy mood lately. Why? Because he recently discovered that one of his favorite childhood horror movies, Pet Sematary, was getting a remake.

Growing up, Sonic has always loved Stephen King. He's read all the books and has seen nearly all the movies. His favorite books were IT and Pet Sematary, while his favorite movies were Cujo and also Pet Sematary.

When the movies started getting remakes, he didn't mind it as much. He's never seen the original Carrie, so he enjoyed the remake of the movie. The Mist tv show was pretty good too, and he absolutely loved the new adaptation of IT better than the original movie. However, there were just some things that didn't need to be redone and were perfect the way they were, this being Cujo and Pet Sematary. Those were literally the only two movies that he didn't want the movie industry to touch, so when he saw the trailer for the remake of Pet Sematary, Sonic was more than a little peeved off.

The blue hedgehog had even went out of his way to write an angry review on Facebook regarding the new trailer. Getting his thoughts out there helped a little, but the fire was still burning.

"Come on Faker, it's just a movie." Shadow rolled his eyes at his rival's behavior, who slumped on his couch in his living room.

"It's not just a movie, Shadow, it's my childhood." Sonic grumbled. "They're messing with my childhood."

"Well what did you expect? Popular movies usually get remakes, Sonic." Knuckles pointed out.

"But still, did it HAVE to be Pet Sematary?" Sonic whined.

"What's the deal with this Pet Sematary anyway?" Shadow frowned. "I mean, I've heard of it, but I've never seen it. Never even read the book."

"It's only the most scary and heart-wrenching story Stephen King has ever made even HE wishes he never wrote it." Sonic explained. "And the movie only pulls more onto your heartstrings, especially the scene with Gage."

"Who's Gage?"

"A 1 year old toddler in the story."

"Ok, I have an idea." Amy suddenly spoke up. "Because Sonic is still feeling pretty salty about this…"

"Hey!" Sonic whined pitifully, crossing his arms and pouting. "I ain't salty."

"You totally are." Tails chuckled.

"No fair Tails, you're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"Anyways…" Amy frowned about being interrupted. "Because Sonic is still… upset, about this, and because Shadow has never seen it, how about we all just have a Stephen King marathon tonight to help get Sonic's mind off of this. Sonic, I know you have nearly all the movies."

"I do… yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and the movies aren't too scary for Tails either." Sonic nodded. "Let's do it. And, because it's my favorite and Shadow has never seen it, we can start with Pet Sematary."

"This should be interesting, I'll get the popcorn." Rouge giggled.

"I'll get the room set up." Tails offered.

"I'll get the movie." Sonic naturally suggested.

"And I'll be sitting here wondering if this is even worth it." Shadow grumbled as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

Seriously, all this over one remake?

About halfway through the movie, Shadow was able to understand why Sonic held it in a special place in his heart. The movie had a certain charm to it and wasn't too scary but scary enough. Also, that little 1 year old Gage was adorable.

Nobody knew, but Shadow had a soft spot for children, especially young ones like Cream and Gage. Shadow was incredibly good with children, even if he denies it. Knuckles had more than once teased him about having a soft spot for children, but Shadow always denies it.

Now as the family and their neighbor, Jud, were having a fun time outside in the sun, flying a kite together, and the movie was spending a little too much screen time on a semi truck with a distracted driver, Shadow was beginning to feel a little worried.

He remembered how Sonic had said that the movie pulls at the heartstrings, especially with the scene with Gage, but he didn't know what he meant until now. He could only hope that what he was thinking wasn't so.

Sonic, who was sitting right next to Shadow, noticed the ebony hedgehog tense up once Gage started running after the kite that he dropped.

"Shads, you ok?" He whispered to him.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine." Shadow stuttered, his eyes never leaving the screen, hoping, praying that his predictions were false.

However, as the semi drove closer to the family's road and they finally noticed the baby getting too close, Shadow's eyes widened. He mentally cheered for Louis to run faster, to grab the baby and everything will be fine.

"Come on, Louis, grab him!" He started to shout unknowingly as Gage got closer to the road. "Run faster Louis! Grab him!"

Everybody is the room was staring at him at this point, but Shadow paid no attention, his widened eyes glued to the screen, his whole body shaking in terror.

And then… it happened.

"GAGE! NOOOOOOO!"

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. The little toddler shoe rolling across the ground, the tipped over semi, and Louis' screams of despair was all Shadow needed to know that his predictions had come true. At that point, all the ebony hedgehog could do was burst into tears.

"Awww, Shadow…" Sonic whispered as he paused the movie and wrapped his arms around the sobbing hedgehog.

Shadow hugged back and buried his face into Sonic's shoulder, crying for the loss of the little 1 year old.

"Why? Why? Why?" He repeated over and over. "Why did it have to happen? Why did it have to be him? He was just a baby. He was just a baby! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Oh Shadow." Sonic sighed sadly as he hugged his rival tighter, rocking him back and forth as he petted his quills down, trying to sooth him. "It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright. Shhhh. It's going to be alright. He's fine. He's perfectly fine. It's just a movie. That little baby is still alive and grown to this day. He's alright Shadow. It's just a movie. He's not dead. It's just a movie."

It took awhile for Shadow to register this. He was embarrassed for crying over a fictional character, but even still, it was a live person, a live baby that they had used for the movie, which made it seem so real. Besides, he doubts he's the only one who cried the first time seeing Gage die.

"Sorry." He apologized meekly.

"Shadow you have nothing to apologize for." Sonic smiled gently as he cleaned off Shadow's tears. "You're not the only one who's cried over this."

"He's right." Knuckles suddenly spoke up. "Not only have the girls cried before… but I did too."

"And so did I the first time I saw it." Tails added.

"We all cried Shadow, it's alright to cry." Sonic nodded, letting Shadow lay his head on the azure's lap.

"I'm such a softy." Shadow whispered shamefully.

"You're not a softy, Shads." Sonic shook his head, gently petting the ebony's quills. "You just have a place in your heart for children, and that's ok. There's nothing shameful about loving children."

Sonic then leaned down and kissed Shadow's cheek, a blush appearing on both of their cheeks.

"You'll make a wonderful father one day, Shadow." He whispered into his ear.

Shadow blushed and gave a tiny smile, looking up at the azure hedgehog.

"So will you, Sonic." He whispered back.

Sonic smiled and chuckled.

"Wanna get back to the movie?" He suggested. "There are still a few sad events coming up, so feel free to cry if you need to."

"Yeah, I'm ready to see how Louis bring Gage back." Shadow nodded, turning back to the screen. "And Sonic…"

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, Shadow sat up and looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes. He leaned in close and pressed his tan lips against peach ones. Collective gasps came from all around, but nobody said a thing. Sonic was shocked himself, but he quickly dismissed it and kissed back. Finally, Shadow pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, Shads."

With that, Shadow laid back down onto Sonic's lap as the movie resumed, crying every now and then at more scenes, but always feeling better afterwards with a kiss.


	3. Trust

**Trust**

It was the night of a full moon, at 10:45 exactly. Tails had just gone to bed 15 minutes ago and Sonic was getting ready to head out to meet up with some friends.

Shadow sat on the couch in the living room as he watched his lover stress about. He was always like this on every full moon, always going on about how if he didn't hurry, his friends would be waiting on him, even if he was the fastest thing alive.

"Would you stop stressing, love, you do this every month." Shadow playfully rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just having trouble finding something." Sonic admitted. "It's pretty important for our group's event."

"What is it? Maybe I can help you find it." Shadow offered as he stood up.

"Oh, wait, I think I know where it is."

Quickly, Sonic ran upstairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later, he came back out, sporting a brown satchel bag over his shoulder. "Found it, I'll be going now!"

"Mind telling me where you're going this time?" Shadow asked him curiously.

"Sorry Shads, it's strictly between the group and I." Sonic gave an apologetic smile before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be back later. Late. As always."

"Alright then, baby." Shadow sighed in disappointment. "Have a good time tonight."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, Sonic walked through the front door and left the house. As he walked down the driveway he turned back around to see Shadow peeking out at him through the window. Sonic smiled and blew him a kiss. Shadow smiled and pretended to catch it, holding it to his heart.

"Chaos, I hate lying to him." Sonic sighed sadly as he turned back around and began running to the meeting point. "Maybe tonight will be the night I finally tell him."

Sonic kept running as he made his way into town. He kept running until he finally made it to the meeting point.

Club Rouge.

Sonic sighed and stepped into the bar, a few heads turning to acknowledge him before going back to their own business. Sonic nodded to a few regulars before stepping up to the counter.

"Sonic, there you are." Rouge announced softly when she noticed him.

"Hey Rouge." Sonic greeted the bat. "Is everybody else already here?"

"Yes hun, they're in the back waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Sonic turned away from the counter and began walking away, heading to the back to a wooden door that held a sign that read RESERVED on it. As he opened the door, he was immediately greeted with a soft purple light that filled the entire room.

A small candle chandelier hung on the ceiling, giving off the purple glow. To the left of the room was a separate bar stocked with drinks. In the very middle of the room was a round table with a half circle bench. The table was secure to the floor, as was the bench. The bench was a normal brown with red leather seating, the table however, was a black granite with a white pentagram drawn in the middle. At the table, four others already sat.

A male green salamander named Newt.

A female pink squirrel named Strawberry.

A female blue hedgehog named Maura.

And the last member, a male green hawk that nearly everybody knew, Jet the Hawk!

The four were already drinking and laughing, sporting their pentagram pendants around their necks as they were finally free to be themselves.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted as he closed the door behind him, gaining their attention.

"Sonic!" The girls squealed at his arrival.

"We almost thought you weren't coming." Jet chuckled as he scooted to make room on the bench.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I couldn't find my satchel." Sonic admitted as he sat next to the hawk.

"Well you're here now." Newt nodded as he handed the hedgehog a drink. "So, anything new to report?"

"Actually, I do have something this time." Sonic nodded as he pulled his own pendant out of the satchel and laid it over his head. He then reached into the satchel again and pulled out a small black book, sliding it across the table to the salamander. "Page 108."

Newt took the book and opened it to said page, his eyes widening at what he saw. "No way, you didn't!"

"I sure did." Sonic laughed as Newt laid the book down for all to see. "I don't think Knuckles and Rouge will be having anymore pregnancy problems."

"You performed a fertility spell?!" Maura gasped in wonder. "For your friends?"

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Sonic!" Strawberry squealed. "I know how much Rouge has been upset about Knuckles failed attempts, so this will definitely help her."

"I just hope she doesn't spill the beans if she were to find out." Sonic sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "What about you guys? Anything new in your Book Of Shadows?"

"Well I performed a health spell for my grandmother." Maura announced. "She should be out of the hospital soon."

"That's great Maura." Jet nodded. "I too had to perform a health spell for Wave."

"Oh no, is she ok?" Sonic asked in a worried tone.

"She's fine, she just laid her first dud egg, that's all."

"Oh, right. The whole egg laying thing for female birds, right?"

"That's right. It was her first time, so she wasn't really prepared. So after she laid, she let me perform a health spell on her to help her get better."

"Wait, wait, wait, she LET you?" Sonic gasped.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you guys don't know yet." Jet laughed. "I finally told Wave and Storm that I'm Wiccan."

"That's great, Jet!" Newt applaud.

"Details! Details!" Strawberry bounced in her seat.

"Yeah, what were their reactions?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, they were pretty shocked to hear that I'm a witch, but after a while, they got used to it and Wave even thinks it's kinda cool." Jet explained. "I even showed them my alter. I don't need to keep it hidden aymore."

"That's awesome, Jet!" Sonic smiled for his fellow witch.

"What about you, Sonic?" Newt asked him. "Have you told Shadow and Tails yet?"

"... No… I haven't." Sonic sighed sadly.

"Sonic, you gotta tell them sweetheart." Maura urged. "Now that Jet has told Wave and Storm, you're the only one keeping secret from your loved ones, besides Rouge."

"I know, I know." Sonic sighed. "I was planning on telling him tonight. I think he's starting to lose faith in me. Before I left, he actually wanted to know where I'm was going, but I told him it was supposed to be a secret. You should've seen how disappointed he got."

"Trust, Sonic." Newt frowned. "It's the most important thing in a relationship. If you can't trust your significant other, then you have no relationship."

"I do trust him, though. I just don't think Shadow trusts me."

"Then make it right." Strawberry urged. "When you go home tonight, tell him exactly what is going on. If he really loves you, then he won't care that you're a witch."

"Just like the rest of us." Jet added.

"... This is not gonna be easy." Sonic sighed as he took another swig of his drink.

"It never is." Newt shook his head.

"Would it make it easier if we were there with you?" Maura asked.

"... I think so… yes… if it's not too much trouble?"

"For a fellow witch… anything." Jet nodded.

"Thanks guys."

After a few hours of drinking, performing spells, talking about their Book Of Shadows, and recharging their wands and crystals in the moonlight, the group of Wiccans left Club Rouge and followed Sonic back home.

It was exactly 3 in the morning, so when they walked up the driveway, Sonic was a little surprised to see that some of the lights in the house were still on.

"Looks like he's still awake." He sighed. "Usually he's asleep when I come home… he really has lost his trust in me."

"Just tell him the truth, Sonic." Maura encouraged him. "He'll understand."

"I hope you're right." Sonic sighed as he went up to the door and opened it.

As soon as he opened the door and stepped into the house, he felt a tension in the air. It was so thick that he felt like crying. As the other witches walked in behind him, they too seemed to notice the tension.

"Shadow?"

"In the living room, Faker."

Sonic cringed at the old nickname. Ever since the two had started dating, Shadow hasn't called him Faker unless it was out of love and teasing. But now, with Shadow's tone of voice, it sounded like an insult.

Sonic nodded his head to his friends to have them follow him to the living room. When they entered the living room, Shadow was sitting on the loveseat, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at his lover. Sonic didn't like that glare. It made him feel vulnerable and insecure, unworthy of his love. Sonic could feel tears coming to his eyes, but he forced them back. He had no reason to cry unless he was guilty of something bad, and he didn't want to give Shadow that thought anymore than he already had.

"I want answers, hedgehog." The ebony sneered at him. "I'm tired of you running off every month without telling me where you're going or what you're doing. I feel betrayed, Sonic. I'm losing my trust in you."

"I know." Sonic nodded as he sat on the couch across from him, trying his hardest not to sniff in pity. "I promise, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Sonic?" Shadow frowned, looking at the others in the room, his eyes settling on Jet and he growled. "Who are these people, and why is Jet here?"

"They're my friends, Newt the Salamander, Maura the Hedgehog, and Strawberry the Squirrel. Jet is one of us. They're here for moral support, because tonight is the night I finally want to tell you the truth."

"What truth? Sonic what have you been hiding from me?"

"Shadow… I'm… I'm…"

Seeing his fellow witch struggling, Jet sneakily dug around his satchel, bringing out a small orange dish candle and a sandalwood incense. Concealing both the candle and incense so that nobody could see it, Jet used his lighter and lit them both, the tiny smoke fumes flowing from the fuse to fill the air, bringing a sense of peace and confidence over the blue hedgehog.

The scent of the sandalwood seemed to calm Shadow down as well as he relaxed into the loveseat and traveled his eyes over his lover and his friends once more. However, as he did so, he suddenly noticed the pentacle pendants hanging around their necks, including Sonic's.

"You're in a cult?!" He gasped.

"What?!" Sonic gasped, offended by such an accusation. "No I'm not in a cult! What makes you think that?!"

"The pentagrams around your necks! Faker that's a sign of evil!"

"No it's not Shadow! Only if it's upside down, resembling a goat's head. These pentacles are right side up to resemble a person. I'm not in a cult, I'm Wiccan dammit!"

Sweatdropping a little, Jet pulled out another sandalwood incense and lit it, joining it with the other and the candle. The smell of the two burning sticks brought the tension down and both hedgehogs relaxed.

"You're what?" Shadow asked calmly.

"I'm a witch, Shadow." Sonic sighed. "A witch in the Wiccan religion. My friends and I are not a cult. We're a Coven. We meet every full moon at Club Rouge to talk about our abilities and just have fun and be ourselves."

Shadow was shocked. Out of every possibility he could've thought of, he never would've thought that his lover was a witch.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I was scared." Sonic admitted, tears slowly running down his cheeks as he was unable to hold them back anymore. "I thought that once you knew that I was involved with something that most people find evil, you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Oh baby." Shadow sighed sadly as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling his crying lover onto his lap, holding him in a tight hug. "There is nothing you could do that will make me stop loving you. I don't care about your religion. You are you and that's what I love about you. If anything, the fact that you're a witch makes you even more unique and gives me more of a reason to love you. You are not bland and boring. You're unique and full of surprises. That's what I love about you."

"Oh Shadow." Sonic sobbed happily as he buried his face into his lover's chest. "I love you too."

"See, I told you he would understand." Maura chuckled.

Sonic gave a light laugh and looked up to his friends.

"Thank you guys for being here to support me." He said to them before turning his full attention to Jet. "And Jet, thank you for the orange candle and sandalwood incense."

"Orange candle to help with self-confidence and communication and sandalwood incense to help with relaxation and settling distress." The hawk smiled. "Anything to help a fellow witch."

"We'll be on our way now." Newt nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your night, you two."

"Don't forget the red and pink candles and ylang-ylang incense, Sonic!" Strawberry teased.

"Strawberry!" Sonic gasped and blushed a deep red as his friends left the house, laughing.

"What does she mean, Sonic?" Shadow asked curiously.

Sonic looked up to his ebony lover and smiled at his innocence of Wiccan knowledge. His blush faded to a lighter pink and he left his eyes half-lidded as he stared seductively into his lover's eyes.

"Why don't we go upstairs to my room and I'll show you." He whispered huskily.

Shadow blushed and stared half-lidded back, a seductive smirk on his lips.

"I think I like the sound of that… my little witch."

With those final words the two hedgehogs engaged in a passionate kiss. Their lips locked together in love and passion as Shadow picked up his blue lover and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom, where they would be staying for the rest of the night.


	4. Draining Shadow

Draining Shadow

Springtime on Mobias is such a beautiful time of the year, almost as beautiful as winter and fall. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. The flowers and plants growing about brought new and beautiful life to the planet. And for children, summer time was nearing quickly where the schools will close down for the next three months.

Of course, for some people, spring also meant allergies, and one particular black and red hedgehog was not spared from these claims.

Having spent most of his life up on the ARK and then another 50 years in cryogenic sleep, Shadow has never really been in contact with plants and flowers, so he was unaware of any allergies he may have. When spring a.k.a allergy season came rolling around for him for the first time, he became confused as he realized he suddenly couldn't breathe very well and sneezed and coughed often.

When it first happened, he thought that he had caught the flu, despite having his flu shot already (even though he doesn't really need it). But when he explained to his boyfriend about his symptoms, he was surprised to hear it was actually an allergic reaction to the pollen in the air.

It has been three weeks since allergy season started up again and Shadow was fed up. He was tired of constantly sneezing and waking up in the night with his coughing (he was glad his boyfriend was so understanding whenever that happened as they did sleep in the same bed together). But worst of all, he hasn't been able to breathe properly since it started. He was fed up with his runny nose, and tired of constantly trying to blow it empty, only for it to quickly refill up again. He has tried everything to get it to stop, but nothing has worked.

At least, he thought he tried everything.

"Hey Shads." Sonic greeted the ebony hedgehog as he walked into the living room. His response was the sound of a tissue being used. "Oh, are you still stuffed up?"

"Yeah," Shadow replied miserably as he threw the tissue away with the many others. "I just wish it would stop already. I've tried everything to clear my airways but nothing's working."

"Everything?"

"Everything. I've tried blowing my nose, multiple times as you can see. I've tried nasal spray, I've tried Mucinex, I've even tried Allegra, nothing works."

"Well…" Sonic almost didn't want to ask this, but it was necessary if it was one of the only things his boyfriend hasn't tried. "Did you try a nasal drain?"

"A what?"

"A nasal drain, basically it's a procedure where you take this bottle of a medical saltwater base and squirt it into your nostrils one at a time. The water will come out through the other nostril, cleaning out any mucus that may be stuck inside."

"Well, no, I haven't tried that." Shadow frowned in thought. "Does it work?"

"Oh yeah, it works like a dream. My mother used to give me a nasal drain whenever I had sinus problems, I always felt better right afterwards."

"Then I guess I'll try it. I mean, what do I got to lose?"

"Ok, I'll head to the store and buy the proper bottle and medicine. Meet me in the bathroom when I get back, ok?"

"Sure thing."

Sonic nodded and ran off, headed to the Pharmacy to get the stuff he needed for Shadow's nasal drain. As he ran to the store, he pulled his cell phone out from his quills and quickly dialed Tails.

"Hello?" Tails answered after the first two rings.

"Hey Tails, it's Sonic."

"Oh hey Sonic, what's up?"

"Nothing much really, I'm actually off to the Pharmacy store to get some supplies for a nasal drain."

"A nasal drain? What for?"

"Shadow needs it. His allergies has gotten worse."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah, anyway, I'm calling you to see if you'd be willing to meet me at the house to help me out a bit. Seeing as it's Shadow's first nasal drain, I'm not sure how he's gonna take it. I mean, I'm sure you remember MY first nasal drain."

"Yeah, and mine as well." Tails agreed. "Sure, I'll be over soon."

"Great, I'll see you when I get back."

With that, Sonic hung up and entered the Pharmacy, hoping that this will be the last time he'll have to buy one of these.

About 15 minutes later, Sonic was back home with the supplies and was met with his younger fox brother waiting for him at the door.

"Hey Tails, glad you could make it." The azure hedgehog greeted him.

"No problem Sonic. You got the stuff?"

Sonic snorted a laugh as he held up the Pharmacy bag with the bottle and medicine. "Don't say it like that, sounds like we're making a drug deal."

Tails couldn't help but laugh as he realised that it really did sound like that.

"Alright, alright, let's just go inside and get this over with." He slowly breathed to calm himself down.

"Right, Shadow's already in the bathroom waiting for me."

"You didn't tell him I was coming?" Tails asked him as they entered the house together.

"No, I… kinda left out the part of a nasal drain being highly uncomfortable." Sonic sighed. "I didn't think he'd want to do it after hearing that."

"Let's just hope he doesn't fight too much."

Sonic nodded as he and Tails went up the stairs to the bathroom, where Shadow was sitting on the lid of the toilet, still trying to clean his nose out with tissue paper as he waited for his blue lover. When the two entered the bathroom, Shadow gave a confused stare when he notice that Sonic wasn't alone.

"What's Tails doing here?" He asked.

"He's here to help." Sonic explained. "I-uh… forgot to mention that a nasal drain can be VERY uncomfortable."

"I kinda figured, considering it's water going up my nose." Shadow nodded. "But it can't be THAT bad."

"Well, maybe it won't be for you." Tails shrugged. "All I know is that when Sonic and I had our first nasal drains, we fought pretty hard and had to be held down."

"I promise I won't fight." Shadow crossed his heart with his left hand raised.

"We'll see," Sonic nodded, digging through the bag for the bottle and medicine. "Come now, Shadow, stand up over the toilet, we'll drain you right into the bowl so we can easily dispose of it."

"Sounds good to me." Shadow nodded as he stood up from the toilet and lifted the lid.

Sonic took the bottle and unscrewed the cap. He then took a small packet of medicated salt and poured it into the bottle. Next, he filled the bottle near to the brim with warm water from the sink. He put the cap back on, shook the bottle for about a minute, before finally approaching his ebony lover.

"Put your hands against the seat and lean over, it'll be easier this way."

Shadow nodded and did as Sonic said. Sonic gently stuck the long, needle-thin nozzle up Shadow's left nostril, ready to squeeze the medicine through it.

"Now remember Shads, while this is cleaning you out, remember to breathe through your mouth, ok."

"Ok."

"Ready… three… two… one."

Sonic squeezed the bottle and immediately, warm water began gushing through Shadow's left nostril, traveling out through the right nostril, taking out any mucus build-up with it. Shadow tried to breathe through his mouth like Sonic had told him, but he immediately regretted it when the uncomfortable feeling of water traveling down the back of his throat made him cough, sending the foul taste of saltwater onto his tongue. Involuntarily, the ebony hedgehog began to fight.

"Calm down, Shadow, it'll all be over soon." Sonic assured gently, quickly turning to Tails. "Tails, he's fighting, you know what to do."

"Come on Shadow, you said you wouldn't fight." Tails teased as he held the hedgehog in place.

Shadow paid no attention to the voices of his friend and lover, his mind too focused on trying to get away from the assault of saltwater. He pushed and pulled against the toilet bowl, his feet stomped and slid against the tile floor, but Tails had good firm grip on his body, while Sonic had a grip on his head.

Finally, Sonic took the nozzle out of Shadow's nostril and let go, Tails doing the same. Shadow shot up and away from the toilet, falling against the opposite wall behind him as he coughed and spat up the medicine that traveled down his throat.

"Ugh!" He groaned as he wiped away the water that still dripped from his nose. "That was borderline unpleasant. Sorry I fought, you guys."

"It's ok Shadow, I had a feeling you'd fight even if you did promise not to." Sonic smiled, gently petting the ebony's quills back. "But… I'm sorry to say that we're not done yet."

At this, Shadow looked up in surprise, and he was horrified to see that the bottle was only halfway empty. He guessed that the other half was supposed to go up his other nostril.

"Oh sweet Mobias."

After a few minutes of the same procedure through Shadow's right nostril, and Shadow fighting against it again, Sonic and Tails finally let him go, assuring him that he was done. Sonic threw the bottle away and flushed the toilet before looking at his lover.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was just assaulted with saltwater."

"Ha, ha, I know." Sonic laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But can you breathe at least?"

Shadow frowned and took a deep breath through his nose, pleased to find that there was no blockage in his airways.

"Yes, I can breathe much better now." He nodded with a smile. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome." Sonic smiled as the two leaned forward and placed a kiss on each other's lips, Tails respectfully looking away with a smile.

"But I'm never doing this again. I'd rather suffer with no oxygen than have to do another nasal drain."

At this, Sonic and Tails couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Stuck

This will be a longer one shot.

**Stuck**

It was a beautiful day on Mobias. The sun was shining down beautifully on the planet, not a cloud in the sky. The ten friends, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Silver, and Blaze, were all out and about, walking through the beautiful sunlight and relishing in the refreshing breeze. As they walked, they were also playing a little friendly game of Truth or Dare.

"Ok Silver, Truth or Dare?" Sonic challenged the ivory hedgehog.

"Truth."

"Ok, is it true that you used to have feelings for Amy before Blaze came back?"

"Aaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuggghhhh!" Silver cried out in discomfort, his cheeks turning hot red in embarrassment, the others laughing at his misfortune, while Amy and Blaze also had their cheeks red.

"Well?"

"Oooh, alright, it's true." Silver squeaked shyly. "If Blaze hadn't come back, I probably would've asked Amy out."

"I'd be very happy that you moved on." Blaze admitted warmly.

"And I guess I would've given you a chance." Amy added with a shrug. "Even though my eyes would still most likely be on Sonic."

"Mine." Shadow said possesively as he hugged onto the arm of the azure hedgehog, the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry Shadow, this was before you two started dating." Amy chuckled. "I haven't made a move on your man ever since, have I Sonic?"

"Nope, absolutely not. In fact, you've been really supportive." Sonic agreed, and Shadow noticed that there was no nervousness in his voice, so what he said was true.

"Anyway, Shadow, Truth or Dare?" Amy asked the ebony hedgehog.

"Dare."

"Ok," Amy looked around, realizing that they had made their way to the park. It was pretty empty, and the pink hedgehog found the perfect dare. "I dare you to sit in one of those baby swings and let Sonic push you for at least five minutes."

The others burst out laughing at Shadow's blush. Sonic was smiling sheepishly, a blush on his own cheeks as he pictured his boyfriend in a baby swing with him pushing.

"Well?" Amy challenged with a smirk.

Shadow growled in embarrassment.

"Alright, fine!" He hissed. "Come on, Sonic."

"Right behind ya', love." Sonic chuckled.

Sonic and Shadow made their way over to the baby swing with the others following close behind. When they got to the baby swing, Shadow tried lifting himself up into it, but it was too high.

"Here hun, let Tails and I help you." Rouge snickered, flapping her bat wings.

Tails spun his namesakes through the air and helped Rouge lift Shadow into the baby swing. There was some resistance, but eventually, Shadow was able to get his legs through the holes in the swing. He settled himself in the seat so that he was comfortable and held onto the chain of the swing. After signaling to Sonic, the blue hedgehog then moved behind his boyfriend and began pushing him, gently swinging him through the air. On instinct, Shadow began swinging his legs up and down, making himself go higher and faster.

After the 3rd minute being pushed by his blue lover, Shadow turned to their laughing friends.

"You know, this actually isn't so bad." He admitted. "It's actually kinda fun. I just wish my thighs weren't being squeezed to death."

"Well, as long as you're having fun." Cream chuckled, Cheese agreeing quickly.

After five minutes, Amy deemed that it was enough.

"Alright Shadow, you can get out now." She chuckled.

"Aw, but I was having so much fun." Shadow mock whined.

"Come on, Shads," Sonic chuckled as he held the swing still. "We gotta let the other kids have a turn too."

"Oh, alright." Shadow pretended to sigh in disappointment.

Shadow gripped onto the chain of the swing and tried to pull himself out, but he only succeeded on bringing the seat up with him. Tails and Rouge chuckled.

"Here Shadow, let us help you out." Tails suggested.

Shadow held his arms up for Tails and Rouge to grab, but when they tried to pull him out, once again, the seat went up with him.

"Ok, Sonic, Amy, while we pull Shadow out, you pull the seat down." Rouge instructed.

The two hedgehogs nodded and grabbed onto the seat. Once again, the two flying Mobians pulled onto the ebony hedgehog, while pink and blue pulled onto the seat. It stuck fast.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Shadow cried out as his legs felt like they were being ripped off. "Stop, that hurts!"

"Gosh, he's really stuck in there." Sonic frowned, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"How are we gonna get him out?" Knuckles wondered aloud.

"Try dangling him upside down and shaking him out." Blaze suggested. "I saw a video once of a girl getting stuck in one of these, and that's what they did to get her out."

"Great idea." Silver nodded. "Ok, I'll hold him upside down, Tails, Rouge, you try shaking him out. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy, you catch him if he falls."

The others nodded and got into position. Silver used his psychonesis and held Shadow upside down. The blood was rushing the ebony hedgehog's head as he did this, but he didn't really care, as long as it got him out of this ridiculous seat. Tails and Rouge began shaking the seat, but the hedgehog didn't budge.

"It's not working." Cream gave a sad frown.

"Crap." Sonic hissed as his boyfriend was gently lowered back down. "How the hell are we supposed to get him out?"

Suddenly, Shadow froze and his face went blank. Sonic noticed this and raised an eyeridge at him.

"Shadow?"

"I need to get out of here… now."

Sonic was confused on why Shadow was in a rush all of a sudden, when he suddenly noticed his ebony lover trying to discreetly cross his legs. Sonic blushed a light shade of pink as he realized what was wrong.

"Guys, we gotta get him out, and fast." He told the others.

"Why the rush all of a sudden?" Knuckles frowned. "It's not like the swing is cutting off his blood circulation."

"No, but there's another problem." Sonic quietly whispered to them with a hiss. "Shadow has to pee."

"Oh great." Amy sighed sadly. "This is all my fault. If only I hadn't given him that stupid dare."

"Don't blame yourself Amy, you couldn't have known." Silver assured her.

"Wait, maybe this could be a good thing." Blaze suddenly chimed.

"What?" Sonic frowned. "How could this be a good thing?"

"If Shadow gets wet enough his legs might be slick enough to slip through the swing."

Sonic blushed as he realized what this meant.

"There is no way Shads is going to willingly wet himself." He chided.

"Maybe not, but if we stall long enough, maybe he'll do it accidentally."

"... You're mean, there's gotta be another way. He'll be humiliated!"

"Come on, it's just us here, we'll understand." Blaze assured. "There's no other way."

Sonic sighed as he thought about this. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend. Already, Shadow was starting to squirm a bit, making Sonic blush once more. For some reason, seeing Shadow squirm was really cute. He… kinda wanted to see what it was like if Shadow did end up wetting himself.

"Oh, alright." Sonic sighed. "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If anyone laughs or teases him after he wets, I get to punch them in the face." He demanded, his eyes mostly on Knuckles.

"But not me, right?" Cream asked nervously. "N-Not that I would anyway. It's not funny when one of your friends has an accident."

"Of course not you, Cream." Sonic assured her gently. "I wasn't thinking about you anyway."

"Deal." Blaze nodded. "Now let's get to work."

Sonic nodded and returned back over to Shadow. As he approached, he took notice of his ebony lover trying to sit still to not give away his desperate need.

"Look Shadow," He started. "I'm sorry to say that there's no other way to get you out. If there wasn't a chance that we could get in trouble for destroying the swing, I would've had Knuckles do it by now, but we can't do that. We just have to stick to what we've been doing and hope that eventually, it works."

"Are you kidding me?" Shadow whimpered.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Sonic whimpered apologetically. "At least it's not cutting off your blood circulation."

"No but… there's another problem." Shadow blushed as he bounced in the seat.

"What's wrong?" Sonic didn't know why he asked that. He knew what was wrong, why did he need confirmation from his boyfriend?

"... I… I… I have to pee." Shadow's face was entirely red.

Sonic gave a small smile as he gently wrapped his arms around the distressed hedgie.

"I promise, we'll try to get you out before it's too late."

"I hope so." Shadow whined quietly as he rubbed his legs together.

About fifteen minutes later, Shadow was still stuck. Inch by inch his friends have been able to move him, but it still wasn't enough. The skin on his legs kept getting caught against the sides of the leg holes of the swing, giving him a very painful abrasion. At this point, Shadow was openly squirming. He didn't care if his friends saw him in desperation, he just wanted to get out before he wet himself.

"I can't hold on much longer!" He whined loudly, they were lucky that the park was still empty at the moment.

"Please try to Shadow, we're doing everything we can, honest." Blaze gently assured him.

"Sshhh." Sonic gently hissed as Shadow whimpered and whined, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. At this point, the ebony hedgehog had gone to openly trying to hold himself, but the seat kept getting in the way. "We're trying Shads, we're trying."

And they were trying. Sonic still wanted to try and get Shadow out before he wet, but it was starting to seem futile.

"Let's try holding him upside down again." Silver suggested. "It was working a little before."

The others nodded and began doing Silver's technique again. The ebony hedgie only moved a tiny centimeter before he cried out.

"Put me down!" He screamed.

"Shadow just hold on, love, it's working." Sonic assured him.

"No! Put me down, now!"

"What is it, hun?" Rouge asked calmly as Silver did as he was told.

Shadow had gone completely silent. His head was hanging down, his ears were pressed flat against his head, and tears fell freely from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so quietly, his friends could barely hear him.

Sonic was about to ask him what he was sorry for, but the sound of liquid hitting the ground answered for him.

"Ooh" The azure hedgehog whimpered in pity as he was forced to watch his ebony lover wet himself.

It was about a full minute before Shadow was finally done. The ebony hedgehog sobbed in embarrassment and his legs were soaking wet. A large wet patch in the dirt turned a dark brown underneath him, and urine still dripped through the holes of the swing.

"Ssshh, don't cry Shadow, it's ok." Sonic was quick to comfort him. "It was an accident. Come on, don't cry."

"Can you guys just get me out of here, please." Shadow whimpered.

The others looked at each other. They all felt incredibly sorry for their dark friend. Never would they have thought that something like this would ever happen to him.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow." Amy exclaimed. "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Shadow shook his head with a sniff. "You couldn't have known. Besides, if it's your fault for daring me, then it's my fault for taking it. We're both at fault."

"Well, let's try to look on the bright side." Blaze started. "The urine should've made your legs slick enough to slip through the swing. They shouldn't get caught as bad anymore."

"Maybe." Shadow had to agree.

"How are we gonna do this?" Knuckles asked.

"... I hate to say it." Silver started. "But the technique of turning him upside down was working really well. Maybe it'll work even better now?"

Shadow groaned and whimpered at the same time. By being turned upside down, there was a chance any leftover urine still in the seat will travel up his back. Everybody else knew this as well, but it was the best way to get him out.

"Come on, bae, you know it works." Sonic told him, gently petting his quills back. "You can get cleaned up when we get home afterwards. Ok?"

"... ok." Shadow sighed.

With heavy hearts, the others tried getting him out of the swing again. As expected, urine ran down Shadow's back and into his quills, making him cringe in disgust. Tails and Rouge shook the seat, ignoring the little droplets that flung about. Blaze's prediction was surprisingly correct, and they were able to easily shake the ebony hedgehog out of the swing in under a minute.

Shadow fell out of the seat and into Sonic's arms, who held him close in a bridal style and cuddled him.

"Sonic, you'll get urine on you!" Shadow gasped.

"I don't care, you're more important." The blue hedgehog whispered into his lover's ear. "Come on. Let's get you home and get you cleaned up."

"We'll form a circle around you guys to hide him." Tails offered.

"And don't be too sad, Mr. Shadow, accidents happen." Cream assured him.

"... Thank you guys." Shadow smiled. "Let's go home."


	6. Pain

**Pain**

Pain.

Everyone has dealt with it before.

Some have to deal with it every day.

And sometimes, some pain doesn't heal at all, especially if you don't let it.

It was a warm, spring afternoon on Mobias, and six friends and well known heroes, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge, were out in Sonic's backyard playing volleyball with each other.

The teams had three each, and it was oldest vs youngest. Knuckles (16), Shadow (15), and Rouge (18) were on the oldest team, while Tails (8), Amy (12), and Sonic (15) were on the youngest. At the moment, with a speed demon on each team, they were both evenly tied up.

"Nice job, Sonic." Tails praised the blue hedgehog, who had spiked the ball before, causing Knuckles to miss it. "Just one more point and we win."

"Show us what you got, Faker." Shadow playfully teased the azure speed demon. "It's your serve."

"See if you can catch this one, Shads." Sonic chuckled as he threw the volleyball up and gave it a hard smack with the palm of his right hand, sending the ball over the net. However, as Sonic served the ball, Shadow couldn't help but notice that his azure hedgie mate grimaced a little.

'_Huh, wonder what's wrong._' Shadow thought with a frown. '_Probably hit the ball too hard._'

"Shadow! To your left!" Knuckles called out.

Immediately, Shadow went to the ball and quickly dug it, sending it over to Rouge who hit it over the net. Amy went for a dig and sent it over to Tails, who quickly hit over to Sonic.

With the ball being close to the net, Sonic became the hitter of the team and quickly jumped, spiking the ball over the net with his right hand once more. Knuckles went for a dig, but he missed, giving the point to the youngest players, thus ending the game.

"Alright, we won!" Amy cried out excitedly.

"Nice spiking there, Sonic." Tails said to his older brother.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic squeaked out, trying to give his little buddy his trademark thumbs up, but quickly grabbed his right wrist and grimaced in pain. "OW!"

"Sonic!" Both Tails and Shadow gasped. They both ran up to him as he fell to his knees, but Shadow got there first.

"Sonic, what's wrong?!" He asked in a worried tone as he knelt down beside him. "Is it your wrist? Does it hurt?"

"Yes… Tails, it's acting up again." Sonic whimpered to his younger brother.

"I'll go get some ice." Tails nodded and quickly flew to the house. As he did so, Shadow gently took a hold of Sonic's wrist and inspected it.

"*hiss* Ow, careful Shadow." Sonic hissed in pain.

"Sorry, hun." Shadow apologized, gently kissing the wrist. "What happened anyway?"

"Yeah, what did you mean when you told Tails it was 'acting up again'?" Knuckles asked.

"... Well… it's a bit of a long story." Sonic sighed.

"We've got time, hun." Rouge assured him.

"Well, you would think that I got this injury fighting Eggman, but really, it was just an accident."

"What happened?"

"Well, it was when we were on Earth, living with Chris and his family in his mansion. It was a pretty rainy day, so instead of going out to run, I decided to stay inside and help Ella clean up a bit, you know, just to be nice and show my gratitude for letting us live there."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day." Amy nodded. "Your wrist was never the same after that day."

"But why, what happened?" Shadow frowned.

"Long story short, Sonic went outside to take the trash out and he slipped and fell." Tails answered as he came back with a bag of ice.

"It wasn't just that," Sonic frowned as he took the ice and pressed it against his slightly swelling wrist. "Yeah, I was taking the trash out, but it was when I was coming back in when I slipped. On a natural instinct, I put my arms behind me to catch my fall, but I'm pretty sure I landed on my wrist wrong. I swear, I thought my middle finger touched my top forearm."

"That's a long way for your wrist to bend back." Shadow cringed.

"I know, and it hurt so much. I've never felt pain like that before. I was down on the ground for about ten minutes before the pain finally died away enough for me to stand up and go inside."

"Where was everybody during this?" Knuckles frowned.

"We were in the living room, checking the news." Amy answered. "We unfortunately didn't hear Sonic crying out in pain."

"Only when Sonic came inside holding his wrist and crying did we take immediate action." Tails nodded. "I mean, he was crying! Sonic never cries. When he told us what happened, Chuck and I immediately took him to the lab and took an x-ray. What we discovered wasn't too pleasant."

"The fall ended up fracturing my wrist." Sonic sighed. "It took six weeks for it to heal, but when it did, it's never been the same."

"How so?" Rouge asked.

"I can't put too much pressure on it or I'll just get a shot of pain up my arm. Sometimes it just starts hurting for no reason."

"I wish you would've told me this sooner, I could've helped." Shadow whimpered with his ears down. "You're my uke, I'm supposed to protect you."

"Shads babe, you forget I'm no ordinary uke." Sonic chuckled. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing so my whole life."

"But you don't have to anymore." Shadow purred, rubbing his face against his lover's. "I'm here for you now, and you have other friends that'd jump to the opportunity to help you."

"I guess you're right." Sonic gave a small smile as he snuggled back.

"Please love. The next time there's something like this, don't keep it from me. I'd do anything to protect you."

"I promise Shads. From now on, no more secrets." Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek. "I love you."

Shadow smiled and kissed Sonic's lips.

"I love you too."


	7. I Can't Bleed!

**I Can't Bleed!**

Sonic sighed sadly as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at the object in his hand.

It was a little white pill bottle, a prescription sticker wrapped snugly around its middle. Sonic read over the label again and sighed.

_Aminocaproic acid, Amicar_

_250 mg/mL_

_Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog_

_Take 1 CAP q AM PO C Water AC_

_Rx ONLY_

(TRANSLATION: Take 1 capsule every morning by mouth with water before a meal

Prescription ONLY)

Sonic grabbed the cup sitting on the counter and filled it with water. He opened the bottle and took out one little white pill, popping it into his mouth before chasing it down with the water. He put the cup back down and stared at himself in the mirror.

Today was the day.

Today was the day he was going to tell Shadow about this.

He had promised his lover he wouldn't keep any secrets from him anymore, but there were just some things he wasn't ready to discuss yet. This was one of them.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. He didn't want to chicken out on telling him, so he grabbed the bottle and stuffed it into his quills, ready to tell Shadow about his condition. As he walked down the stairs, he was greeted by a wonderful smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen.

Shadow was awake.

"Good morning, love." Shadow greeted him as he finished piling eggs onto Sonic's plate.

"Good morning, bae." Sonic greeted back, sharing a quick kiss with his lover before sitting at this table. "This looks great."

"It's just bacon and eggs." Shadow chuckled as he sat next to him in front of his own breakfast. "Nothing fancy."

"I know, but anything you cook is always delicious." Sonic assured him. He wanted to lighten the mood a bit before he told him.

"Why thank you hun." Shadow smiled bashfully. Guess he still wasn't used to compliments.

The two ate silently for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and stealing loving glances at each other, before Sonic sighed as if he were troubled. This obviously caught Shadow's attention.

"Something wrong, Sonic?"

"Well, not really, but kinda, if that makes any sense?"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how I promised not to keep anymore secrets from you?"

"Yes."

"Well, the truth is, there are just some secrets I'm not ready to tell. I love you a lot, Shads, and I trust you with all my heart. But some things are just hard to talk about."

"I understand." Shadow smiled warmly, placing his hand on top of Sonic's. "I have a feeling that there are more secrets to you besides your occasional wrist pain and your Wiccan Religion. I just want you to know that you can trust me, but I'm not forcing you to tell me. You can tell me your secrets on your own time. I won't force you to. I almost did the night you told me that you were Wiccan, and I've felt guilty about that for a while now. I've come to terms that you have your secrets, and you'll tell me on your own time."

"... Thank you Shadow." Sonic returned the smile, but then frowned again. "But, the reason why I bring this up now is because, I have another secret, and I'm ready to share with you."

"Sonic, whatever it is, you can trust me. I won't think of you any different. I love you too much to do so."

Sonic sighed and pulled out the pill bottle from his quills, handing it over to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog took the bottle and read the label, obviously a bit confused.

"Sonic this is a prescribed medication directed to you." He pointed out. "But what's it for?"

"It's for a condition I was born with." Sonic explained. "A blood condition, to be exact."

"A blood condition?"

"Yes. … I have hemophilia. Amicar is a clotting promoter."

"Hemophilia…" Shadow was shocked. "So… you can't…"

"Yes Shadow, I'm not supposed to bleed because my blood doesn't clot properly. Basically, if I bleed, I keep bleeding."

"I bet sharp things are the scariest thing to you." Shadow smiled sympathetically as he gave the pill bottle back. "Does anybody else know?"

"Just Tails and the one who diagnosed me." Sonic shook his head. "In fact, Tails was the one who figured out there might be a problem after I almost bled to death after a battle with Robotnik back in the day."

"You've been on prescription that long?"

"Yes. My old friend Professor Von Schlemmer was the one that diagnosed me. He can be a bit of a quack sometimes, but he can get real serious when he needs to be, and diagnosing me with hemophilia was pretty serious."

"What did you do on Earth, when you didn't have your pills?"

"I was VERY careful not to get myself cut." Sonic sighed. "So yeah, that's another one of my secrets."

"Thank you for telling me, Sonic." Shadow smiled, suddenly wrapping his arms around the blue hedgehog. "I'm glad you're starting to trust me more."

"I'm glad too." Sonic chuckled as he hugged back. "Just don't go all Mother Goose on me and try to protect me on every turn."

"No promises." Shadow chuckled.

"Shadow…"

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't be all overprotective. I know you can take care of yourself. But just know, I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks Shads. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	8. Card Trick

**Card Trick**

It was a peaceful afternoon on the planet of Mobias. Sonic was sitting on the couch in front of the coffee table, playing with some pink BICYCLE poker cards he recently got from Amy, who didn't want them anymore.

He was practicing a card trick that Jet had taught him, wanting to try it out on Shadow, just to trip him out. He feels that it'll be a really funny sight.

"Guess who." Sonic jumped when a pair of hands suddenly gently covered his eyes from behind. He gave a light chuckle.

"Hmm, I'm gonna guess… is it my one and only true love, Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"You always get it right." Shadow snickered, giving him a quick kiss atop his head before sitting down next to him. "So, what are you up to?"

"Just playing with some poker cards that Amy gave me. She didn't want them anymore."

"Wow, these are in really good condition." Shadow frowned as he took some cards and inspected the pink designs on them. "Did you just open these?"

"No, they were already open." Sonic shook his head. "I've seen her playing with these from time to time."

"That girl really knows how to take care of her stuff." Shadow snorted and gave the cards back.

"Tell me about it." Sonic gave a small laugh, remembering how Amy's hammer always seems to be in mint condition. Suddenly, he turned to Shadow, fanning out the cards in front of him. "Pick a card, Shads, any card."

"Oh you gonna show me a bit of magic?" Shadow chuckled. "Is that what you were really doing? Practicing?"

"Come on Shads, please?" Sonic pouted, giving the puppy eyes.

"Oh, alright." Shadow smiled before taking a card from the very middle of the fan.

"Now look at it, but don't show me."

Shadow looked at his card. Jack of Spades.

"Now remember that card and lay it on top."

Shadow did just that, then watched as Sonic shuffled the cards, mixing the card into the deck. Once the deck was completely shuffled, Sonic faced the deck towards his lover and began clipping through them. He stopped on a random card.

"Is this your card?"

Shadow looked at it. Seven of Clubs.

"No."

Sonic took the card from the deck and laid it on the table, face down.

"Put your hand on the card, remember that card."

Shadow did so. Once again, Sonic flipped through the deck. He stopped again.

"Is this your card?"

King of Diamonds.

"No." Shadow chuckled.

Sonic took the card out and laid it down.

"Put your other hand on the card, remember that card."

Shadow did so. He then watched as Sonic took the top card off the deck and began swiping it onto his hands. He then stopped on his right hand and tapped the card on it.

"Your card is under that hand." He said proudly.

Shadow snorted and took his hand off the card. He then flipped it over to reveal the King of Diamonds, but was met with a shock.

Jack of Spades.

"Impressive." Shadow was astonished. "How'd you do that?"

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Sonic giggled, putting the cards away.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow gave a sneaky smile. "Well if you don't tell me I'm gonna tickle you until you do."

"AAH!" Sonic gave a delightful squeal as Shadow started tickling his sides. "No fair, Shadow!"

"Tell me and I'll stop." Shadow teased. "Tell me and I'll stop."

Eventually, after much tickle torture and almost making the blue hedgehog wet himself, Sonic finally told him how he did it, even going as far as to show him how. Shadow chuckled to himself, amused that he could've fallen for such an easy trick.

"Quite impressive." He said. "But not as impressive as your real magick, my little white witch."

Sonic blushed with a smile.

"Thanks Shads."


	9. Tomato Red

**Tomato Red**

Team Dark was on a mission. Their mission was to retrieve an emerald that had been located somewhere in the forest.

"Keep your eyes open, it could be anywhere." Shadow ordered, to which Rouge and Omega nodded in acknowledgement.

The three continued walking through the forest. Rouge and Omega had communicators to help find the emerald, while Shadow could merely just sense it's power.

"It's somewhere around this area." He announced. "Let's split up and look around. We should be able to find it in no time."

"Right." Rouge and Omega confirmed, setting off on their own different paths to find the emerald.

Shadow continued on his own path, his Chaos sense getting stronger, letting him know he was getting closer to the emerald. His path eventually led him to a little hole in the ground. He could sense the Chaos Energy coming from it.

Shadow knelt down and carelessly stuck his hand in the hole, not worried about snakes or other venomous animals that could be inhabiting it. He was the Ultimate Lifeform. He could handle a little venom.

He felt his hand touch something smooth and hard. He could feel the energy wrapping around his hand.

"Aha! Gotcha!"

Shadow grabbed the emerald in his hand, and just as he was about to pull it out, something bit his hand.

"Ouch!" The ebony hedgehog yelped as he pulled his hand out, along with the shiny white Chaos Emerald. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, something came rustling out of the hole, hissing angrily at the black and red hedgehog, furious that it's home had been so rudely disturbed.

At first glance, Shadow thought it was some weird black cat, until the animal turned and he realized in horror that it had a white stripe going down it's back and tail.

"Oh no!" He gasped as the animal lifted its tail.

**…**

It was mid afternoon when a knock came from the door of the shared house of Sonic and Shadow. Sonic got up from the couch, pausing his show, Supernatural, before heading to the door. When he opened it, Rouge was standing there with an amused grin on her face.

"Oh hey Rouge." The blue hedgehog greeted the white bat. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came by to say that the mission was a success." Rouge said to him. "We found the white Chaos Emerald and Towers has it now."

"Oh, well that's good." Sonic nodded, then tried to look behind her. "Is Shadow with you? Did he come back?"

Rouge was so very obviously trying not to laugh.

"Oh he's here alright." Rouge chuckled. "Though I wouldn't let him into the house just yet."

"What? Why not?"

"I'll let you ask him. Just try not to get too close."

And with that, the bat took off, laughing.

Sonic stood there a moment, watching the bat in confusion. Shrugging it off, he looked back forward and saw his ebony boyfriend, standing a few feet away from the house.

One look at him, and Sonic could tell that something was wrong.

Shadow had his arms crossed over his chest, but it was more tense than usual. His ears were pinned to his head as he hung his head, his dull ruby eyes staring at the ground, a bright red blush covering his face. His legs were crossed shyly, and his tail hung between his legs.

"Shadow?" Sonic called in concern as he started to approach. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Don't come any closer Sonic." Shadow said in a panicked voice, taking a few good strides back away from the azure one. "Trust me, you don't wanna be anywhere near me right now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sonic asked, more concerned than ever now.

"... Something… happened on the mission." The ebony started nervously. "I was relieved from duty because of it."

"What happened?"

"It's rather embarrassing."

"Shadow. You can tell me anything." Sonic smiled warmly. "I promise I won't laugh."

"... I got… sprayed…"

"Sprayed?"

"Or as some people would call it… skunked."

"Oh."

Shadow looked up at Sonic and frowned at the amused smirk. "It's not funny! You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, Shadow." Sonic shook his head, still smiling. "I find it amusing, yes, but I said I wasn't gonna laugh, so I'm keeping my word on it."

Shadow sighed in relief, dropping his arms to his sides. He was glad his boyfriend wasn't gonna laugh at him for this mishap. But now he really stunk and he wanted to get rid of it, ASAP.

"So what now?" Shadow asked the azure one.

"Don't worry, this is an easy fix." Sonic smiled sympathetically. "Head to the backyard, Shads. I'm gonna head to the store and get what's needed."

Shadow sighed and nodded, heading around back to the backyard while Sonic went to the store.

**…**

A few minutes later, Shadow perked up as the gate to the backyard opened and Sonic walked through. He tilted his head curiously as he saw his boyfriend carrying a light blue kiddy pool and at least five bags filled with some kind of canned product.

"What is this, Faker?" Shadow asked him.

"Well Shadow, from what I know when I was skunked before, there is only one way to get the smell out." The blue one explained as he set the kiddy pool down.

"And that is?"

"This…"

With that, Sonic grabbed the bags and started dumping the cans into the pool. Shadow watched with wide eyes as can after can of tomato juice fell into the pool. When Sonic was done, the whole floor of the kiddy pool was covered.

"Sonic, what am I supposed to do with all these cans of tomato juice?!"

"Well, you're gonna have to bathe in it." Sonic said. "More specifically, the juice itself."

"B-bathe? In tomato juice?" Shadow asked in horror.

"Yes Shads, it's the only way."

"I don't wanna bathe in tomato juice!"

"Do you want the smell to go away." Sonic frowned, putting his hands on his hips sassily. "More importantly, do you want back in the house at all? Because you're not going in smelling like that, I can smell you all the way over here."

Shadow blushed a deep crimson and frowned. It was true that he wanted to get rid of the smell, but was this really the only way?

"It's either tomato juice or vinegar Shads. You're choice."

Shadow grumbled. He absolutely hated the smell of vinegar. It was too strong and it gave him a headache. He sighed and took off his gloves and shoes, stepping up to the kiddy pool. Sonic smiled.

"Good choice." He nodded, taking off his own gloves. "Just go ahead and get in and we can get started."

Shadow sighed and stepped into the pool, moving the cans aside so that he could sit down. Sonic smiled and picked up one of the cans, this is when Shadow realized that each can had a pull-tab on it. Quick and smart.

"This may be a little cold, Shads." Sonic warned as he opened the can and positioned it over his boyfriend's head. He covered Shadow's eyes with one hand and dumped the contents onto his head quills, the juice rolling from his head, down his back and to his tail.

Shadow gasped at how cold it was, but otherwise sat still.

Sonic continued this with many more cans until Shadow was soaked to the bone in tomato juice, the floor of the kiddy pool mostly covered in juice. Sonic hummed as he scrubbed at Shadow's fur, working the skunk spray out of it. This continued for an hour and a half until every single can had been dumped onto the ebony hedgehog and he had been thoroughly scrubbed and 'rinsed'.

"That should do it." Sonic smiled as he helped Shadow out of the juice filled pool. "Hold right there."

Sonic quickly ran to the side of the house and grabbed the water hose, turning it on. He came back, turned the nozzle to its gentlest setting, and sprayed at Shadow's fur, rinsing the tomato juice out. When he was finished, Shadow shook his fur out and smelled his arm.

"How do I smell?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Like a fresh tomato." Sonic smiled. "Way better than the skunk spray."

"Thank goodness." Shadow sighed in relief and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm." Sonic purred as he kissed back. "You've been waiting to do that, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Shadow chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. "Thank you, my love."

"Heh, no problem babe." Sonic smiled before they went right back to kissing.


	10. Children At Play

**Children At Play**

It was a beautiful summer day on Mobias, and Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge were hanging out with each other at the park. There were children all around them, and over on the street, semi trucks went back and forth at top speed. The sight of it all made Shadow feel a little nervous, his mind coming up with Pet Semmetary scenarios.

Yeah, he still hasn't exactly gotten over that yet.

"Shadow, would you calm down." Sonic chuckled as he rubbed the ebony's leg soothingly. "What's got you so tense?"

Shadow looked down at his blue lover and smiled warmly, his eyes sparkling with love. "Nothing Sonic. Don't worry about it."

Sonic smiled and cutely nuzzled into Shadow's chest, letting his boyfriend pet his quills lovingly.

"You guys remember the last time we were here?" Knuckles smirked. "With the whole group?"

"Ugh, I try not to." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Guess it's a good thing you've started going before leaving the house, huh Shadow?" Knuckles laughed.

"Knuckles don't be mean, it was an accident. He couldn't control it." Amy hissed. "It is not Shadow's fault he got stuck in that swing. I was the one who dared him."

"I already said it wasn't your fault either, Rose." Shadow rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have known."

"Yeah, none of us could've known." Sonic nodded in agreement. "Oh, and Knuckles…"

"Yeah?"

Sonic suddenly pulled his arm back and roughly punched the echidna in his arm.

"OUCH!" Knuckles whimpered, rubbing his now sore arm, glaring at the blue hedgehog. "What was that for?!"

"For laughing at Shadow." Sonic explained. "I said that if anybody laughed at him for wetting himself, I would punch them."

"I thought you meant at the time!" Knuckles hissed.

"You should know by now that Sonic always keeps his word, Knuckles." Tails frowned at him.

"Somehow I knew you would be the first one to start laughing." Sonic said, haphazardly admiring his nails through his glove, not paying the echidna any attention as he leaned into Shadow's chest.

"Hmph!" Knuckles huffed, crossing his arms childishly.

Shadow chuckled and kissed Sonic's head. "Thanks babe."

Sonic smiled and caught Shadow's lips in a kiss. "Any time, babe."

"You two are so mushy." Rouge laughed.

"Hush." Shadow playfully snapped at her.

Suddenly, Shadow's ear twitched when he heard screaming coming from a distance. It sounded a little panicked and desperate. He looked towards the scream and gasped in horror at what he saw.

A little toddler boy was running to the road, and coming down that road, way too fast, was a semi truck.

Flashbacks to the Pet Semmetary flashed before his eyes and he quickly stood up, unintentionally pushing Sonic onto the ground.

"Ow!" Sonic whined, rubbing his tail as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Shadow what's gotten into you?"

However, instead of answering, Shadow took off, hoping to get to the child before he got to the road. The others looked at each other in confusion, until they looked in the direction the ebony hedgehog had took off and gasped.

"Oh Chaos!" Sonic gasped when he saw the child and the semi truck. "RUN SHADOW! RUN! GRAB HIM!"

The child and truck were getting closer to each other every second. The parents were not quick enough to catch up to their son. It was all up to the black and red hedgehog.

"STOP! STOP!" Shadow tried to shout to the driver, but his cries went unheard. He pumped his legs as fast as he could, overexerting himself to get to the child.

The toddler ran into the street, and the driver screech to a jolting halt, but couldn't stop in time.

At the last second, Shadow reached the child, held him close to his chest, and barrel rolled out of the street, away from the skidding semi that passed them by just a hair.

Shadow and the toddler rolled onto the grass, the child still pressed into the hedgehog's chest, protected from harm. They rolled to a stop and Shadow sat up, holding onto the child and rocking him back and forth, petting his head to try and calm his heavy and scared breathing, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Gage! Oh my god!"

Shadow gasped and held onto the boy even tighter, silently sobbing.

This child… this little one year old boy… his name was Gage!

"Shhh. Shhhh." Shadow hushed the whimpering child, trying to calm himself and the boy. "It's ok. You're safe. You're safe. I gotcha. You're safe."

"Shadow!"

Shadow looked up and saw Sonic and his friends, as well as the boy's parents and semi driver running up to them. Shadow held onto the boy, not ready to let him go.

"Shadow." Sonic knelt down to them when he reached them. "It's ok. You saved him. He's safe. You can let him go now."

"Please…" Shadow silently whimpered. "Just a few more minutes."

"Shadow." Sonic whispered in concern as he watched his ebony lover hold onto the toddler.

"Oh Gage!" The mother cried out as she reached them. "Oh my precious boy!"

Sonic's eyes widened as he heard the name if the boy and quickly looked back at Shadow, now understanding why he was hesitant to let him go so soon. He looked back at the mother and her husband.

"I'm sorry that Shadow's being a bit clingy at the moment." He softly explained to them. "You see, he kinda just saw a certain Stephen King movie for the first time, and I guess this whole experience was a bit too surreal for him."

"If you mean Pet Semmetary, then yes, we can understand that." The father nodded.

They all remained silent as they watched the two on the ground, letting Shadow weep into the child's hair as he rocked him back and forth. After a few minutes, Shadow was finally able to pull himself together as he took a deep breath and looked straight into the boy's eyes.

"Now Gage, I'm gonna give you back to your mommy and daddy now, ok, but I need you to promise me something before I do."

"Wha?" The little one year old asked him.

"Promise me you will NEVER run into the middle of a road ever again. Can you do that? Can you promise me?"

"'Tay." Little Gage nodded.

"That's a good boy." Shadow laughed softly and lovingly, kissing the top of the boy's head before standing up and handing the child to the waiting mother. "I'm so very sorry ma'am."

"Don't be, we understand." The mother nodded as she held onto her son. "Thank you for saving our son."

Shadow nodded before turning to the semi driver, who was a young human man. He growled at him. "You should watch where you're going." He hissed at him. "You could've killed him!"

"I'm so sorry." The man quickly exclaimed. "Really I am. I'm new at this job, and if I had known that there was the possibility of children running into the road I definitely would've slowed down and kept an I out."

"What do you mean 'if' you had known?" Knuckles challenged.

"Well there's no road sign to indicate that there are children at play nearby." The driver explained. "Any driver would've made the mistake if they're not familiar with this route."

"Are you kidding me?!" Shadow hissed. "A playground full of children, multiples vehicles passing nearby and there's no road sign to indicate that there's children nearby?!"

He growled. This was an outrage! If he hadn't been there, little Gage would be dead right now! He hissed, not wanting to think about that.

"We need to get that road sign installed." Amy urged.

"Yes, but how?" Rouge questioned.

"... A petition." Shadow suggested. "A petition and a fundraiser to go with it."

"Why a fundraiser?" Knuckles asked.

"Because showing up to City Hall with just a bunch of signatures will probably just end up in the garbage. But if we show up with signatures AND money, surely they'll take us seriously."

"Great idea Shads!" Sonic praised. "Come on. I'll help you set it up."

Shadow nodded and turned back to the family. "Don't worry. By the time this is over, this will never happen again." With that, he, Sonic, and their friends took off to start their plan.

"Buh Buh." Little Gage waved.

**…**

It was a full month before the heroes had enough signatures and enough money to present to City Hall about their determination to get a road sign installed by the park.

With the 5 pages of 1,000 signatures, front to back, and a raising of nearly one million dollars, as well as Shadow's story about how he saved a one year old toddler from almost getting killed by a semi truck, it was enough to convince the mayor to get a Children At Play road sign installed about half a mile from the park, giving drivers enough time to slow down and keep their eyes out for children.

A crowd surrounded the new road sign, a big red bow ready to be cut off. Sonic, Shadow, and their friends were there, admiring their hard work. Even little Gage and his parents, and even the truck driver before, was there.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." The mayor suddenly called for the red and black hedgehog, gaining his attention. "By my honor and your hard work, I give you the honor of cutting the ribbon, putting our new road sign in use."

Flattered and a bit embarrassed, Shadow sheepishly took the big scissors and approached the sign before sliding the ribbon between the blades and closing them, cutting the ribbon cleaning off of the pole.

"I declare this Children At Play road sign official." Shadow called out.

The crowd cheered, parents relieved that their children will now be safe around the park, truck drivers clapping over the fact they won't ever have to face the guilt of hitting a child, and other parents weeping over the lost of their child that once couldn't avoid the tragedy.

Suddenly, Shadow felt a bit of tugging on his leg and he looked down, smiling sweetly at little Gage before bending down and picking him up in his arms, snuggling him close, earning a bunch of awes and coos from the crowd. Sonic came up and kissed the hedgehog on his cheek.

"You did good Shads." He smiled.

Shadow chuckled before pulling Sonic closer to him and placing his lips to the smaller blue one's.

"No… we did good. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too, Sonic."


	11. I Appreciate You

**A/N: This One-Shot takes place in the Sonic Boom episode "Just A Guy"**

**I Appreciate You**

Sonic sat irritably in Amy's living room, surrounded by his friends and for some reason, Comedy Chimp as well. He was attending another one of Amy's "sensitivity sessions" because for some reason, the people of the village got offended by him calling them people.

Really this all started just because he called Knuckles new friend Mike "just a guy", which he supposed it was his fault, he definitely could've worded it better. But then when he tried to make it right by taking him to a battle like he wanted, Mike got hurt and the people got mad again.

Honestly, there was no pleasing these people!

And now, Amy was talking about everybody going on a "sensitivity/compassion camping trip", and the hedgehog was fed up.

Maybe even a little hurt.

"You know what I think is compassionate?" He challenged aloud. "Saving the village from Eggman. Like EVERY week! But do I get any props for that? NO! Everybody just goes around gasping at me when I call a guy a guy, or people people!"

And then, much to Sonic's hurt and annoyance, the group gasped at him. That was it!

"I quit heroing! And I quit this stupid group!" He shouted, his voice cracking, but he refused to cry.

Sonic stood up from the couch and threw his stupid paper hat onto the floor before storming out of Amy's shack. Once he was outside he started to run, running all the way to his own home. As soon as he stepped through the doorway of his hut, he stopped, slowing himself down as he walked over to his couch.

He sat down with his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. His ears were pinned back to his head in shame as he stared sadly at the floor.

Had he been too harsh? Was it really mature of him to storm out like that? Maybe he should go apologize.

… But then if he did that, he'd be back to square one.

Sonic shook his head angrily.

No, he won't go back. He was done. He did so much for the people of Bygone Island. Did everything he could to protect them and keep them safe and happy, and nobody appreciated it! All they saw was the bad he did instead of the good.

Nobody appreciated him. Not even… his own… friends.

Sonic sniffed and touched his muzzle, feeling something wet on it. He pulled his hand back and was surprised to see tears covering his fingers.

He was crying.

Sonic sniffed and wiped at his eyes, not wanting to cry, but he was just so hurt he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop it. The tears kept coming.

"Don't try to stop yourself from crying, Sonic, there's nothing wrong with it."

Sonic jumped at the familiar deep voice and looked towards the doorway, seeing a familiar black and red hedgehog leaning against the frame as he stared in concern with his arms crossed.

"Sh-Shadow." Sonic stuttered through his light sobbing. "It's been too long. What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened," Shadow explained as he stepped fully into the home, walking over to the couch and sitting beside the blue one. "Are you alright?"

"...No." Sonic whimpered as his tears started coming faster. "I don't understand it. I do so much for these people and nobody appreciates it. Everybody only pays attention when I'm saving them or if I do something wrong. I'm only human, I'm not perfect! Don't they know that? Don't they understand that I have feelings too?"

By this time, Sonic was openly sobbing, crying into the palms of his hands as his whole body shook with each gasping breath. Shadow's ears pinned to his head in sympathetic worry. He's never seen Sonic like this… and he didn't like it.

"Shhhh. There there. It's going to be alright." He whispered soothingly as he wrapped his arms around the crying hedgehog, pulling him into a close and comforting hug. "It's alright. It's alright. Shhhh."

"I just wish, for once, someone would appreciate me." Sonic choked sadly. "I wish someone would tell me that I matter. I wish someone would tell me that I'm loved for me and only me. Not because I'm a hero."

Shadow held onto Sonic tightly, not letting him go for anything. He had no idea Sonic felt this way… and the village and his own friends were only making it worse.

"Sonic. Look at me." Shadow urged as he lifted Sonic's chin up to look at him. "Sonic, you do matter. You matter so much… to me. I appreciate you. If it hadn't been for you, I would still be working for Eggman and I wouldn't know anything about my past. And you are loved. You're loved by so many people. You just gotta look for them, but just to let you know, one of those people… he's right in front of you."

"Sh-Shadow…" Sonic gasped as the ebony said that. "You…"

"Yes Sonic. I love you. I have for a very long time now."

"I… i… I don't know what to say." Sonic shyly looked down, a large blush on his cheeks.

"Then don't speak. Act."

And then suddenly, Sonic felt his lips connecting with Shadow's in a soft, caring kiss. At first, the blue hedgehog didn't know what to do, but eventually, he closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the older one's neck.

The kiss lasted for at least a full minute before they finally separated, both panting for air, gazing into each other's eyes.

"You know…" Sonic started shyly. "I kinda… retired myself from heroing. Maybe now that I'm no longer a hero we can have more time together?"

Shadow chuckled. "I doubt you'll be out of retirement for long. But it's nice to have it while it lasts… and once you're back to heroing…" He kisses him again. "We can still find some time for each other."

Sonic smiled and nuzzled into Shadow's chest fur. "I'd like that… but for now, let's just stay like this."

"Hmm, wouldn't have it any other way."

And for the rest of the evening, Sonic and Shadow cuddled with each other on the couch, enjoying Sonic's retirement.


	12. K2

**K2**

Sonic was sitting in the living room of the house he shared with his boyfriend, watching his new favorite anime, Death Note, on Netflix as he waited for him to come home.

Earlier that morning, Commander Towers had called Shadow into work for an important experiment. Towers wouldn't explain what the experiment was over the phone but Shadow, being the loyal agent he his, went into work anyway to see what this was about.

It was now late afternoon, and Shadow still hadn't come back.

"L is always eating something on screen." Sonic chuckled, watching the character on screen munching on some cherries. "How does he stay so thin? He doesn't even run like I do."

Suddenly, there was a commotion coming from outside. Curious, Sonic paused the show and went up to the front door, opening it and looking outside.

On the ground, a few feet away from the door, Shadow was on his hands and knees, his head close to the ground as he swayed from side to side, turning his head as if he was a cat nuzzling into catnip. Rouge was beside him, rubbing his back and looking concern as she urged him to get up. Omega was standing by, observing this odd behavior.

"Shadow, come on hun, you've gotta get up." Rouge encouraged the ebony hedgehog. "We're almost there. Just a few more steps."

"What's going on?" Sonic asked as he stepped out of the house and went up to them. "Is Shadow feeling alright?"

"Well, not exactly." Rouge answered almost hesitantly.

Suddenly, Shadow sat up, landing on his bottom, his palms pressing against the ground to keep him upright. He looked around, silent and his eyes unfocused. One look at those eyes and Sonic could tell that his pupils were dilated.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonic asked in concern as he knelt down by his boyfriend, trying to get his attention by waving his hand in his face, but the black and red hedgehog didn't respond.

"... GUN's experiment." Rouge started. "It wasn't what we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Commander Towers wanted to test what kind of effect certain drugs would have on Shadow."

"Drugs?!" Sonic gasped. "What kind of drugs?!"

"The usual street kind." Rouge sighed. "Most had no affect on him. Others were normal behavior. But this… this is the worst of them all."

"... What drug is he on now?"

"... K2."

Sonic gasped at hearing that. How could Commander Towers be so cruel?!

Suddenly, Shadow fell back and curled in on himself, knees pulled to his chest, his face buried in them. His shoulders shook as he started sobbing.

"Oh Shadow." Sonic whispered, gently petting his boyfriend's ears. "Shh. It's ok. Don't cry. Don't cry." But Shadow continued to sob. "Lord Chaos, what have they done to you?"

Suddenly, Shadow sat up so quickly they were surprised he didn't puke from vertigo. He tried to stand up, but his feet kept slipping out from underneath him. He crawled along the ground, still trying to get his feet under him, but continued to fall over.

"Here hun, let us help you." Rouge offered before she and Sonic grabbed him from under his armpits, gently pulling him up to his feet.

Tears were still flowing from Shadow's eyes as he cluelessly looked around. Small sobs came from his lips. He couldn't recognize anything.

"Come on, let's get him in the house." Sonic suggested.

The blue hedgehog and the ivory bat worked together to get Shadow inside. Once they did, they laid Shadow on the couch. Sonic grabbed a blanket and covered Shadow with it, tucking him in as he kissed his cheek. "Sleep, Shads."

Shadow blinked, not understanding what he said. Sonic sighed. "This cannot go unpunished." He looked over at Omega. "Did you get all that on tape?"

"Yes, as well as the other experiments." The robot answered. "I too think that this unacceptable of GUN. Despite being with the law, drug use is still highly illegal."

"Are you going to report this to the police?" Rouge asked Sonic.

"Not yet. I'm gonna have a little chat with Commander Towers first." Sonic frowned the anger showing in his eyes. "Omega, keep those recordings somewhere safe. We can't afford to lose them."

"Affirmative."

"Sonic, don't do something stupid."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my cool… to a certain degree."

And before Rouge could say anything else, Sonic took off to GUN Headquarters, leaving her alone with a hysterical hedgehog high on K2, and a robot who couldn't do anything to help.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to GUN Headquarters, the thought of what Towers did to Shadow fueling his rage. When he got to GUN, he was almost completely in his dark form, completely enraged. He busted through the doors of the building and quickly ran to Towers office before anyone could stop him. He busted those doors down too, startling the human who sat at his desk.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, what is the meaning of this?" Commander Towers demanded.

Sonic growled and quickly sped over to the desk, jumping onto it and getting in the Commander's face so that the human could see his rage, his cobalt blue fur starting to turn to a midnight black.

"Have you forgotten that Shadow is a citizen of Mobius and therefore has the same rights as you and I do?"

"Where are you going with this?" The human challenged.

"Even though Shadow has his citizen rights you still treat him like an experiment! I found out what you were doing to him today and I don't approve of it! I have video evidence of what you have done, and if you EVER do something like this to him again, I will take those recordings to the police and have you terminated from your job, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The Commander was silent for awhile, staring in shock at the enraged hedgehog on his desk, who was slowly going into his dark form. After a few minutes, Commander Towers frowned and nodded.

"Very well. I'll see to it that this never happens again."

"Good." Sonic hissed.

Satisfied, Sonic climbed off of the human's desk and ran out of the building, running back home to help Rouge and Omega comfort his lover once he came down from his high.


End file.
